


immortal

by captaincaitay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Greek AU, Greek Mythology AU, greek!avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay
Summary: A Greek!AUThere are only a few rules Tony asks from his fellow gods and goddesses.One: don’t interfere with mortal business. He didn’t care that Sparta and Athens were at one another throats, he thought it was pretty entertaining in all honesty. This rule was mainly pointed towards the two sets of twins: let the humans figure their problems out.Two: given his previous entanglements, no one was allowed to mingle with mortals. This new era of Olympus meant no more drama with the humans, and no more half human half god babies. This rule was mainly to keep his new wife happy, and keep everyone in check. No more torture due to jealousy, and no more sabotaging one another.Three: absolutely under no circumstances was anyone allowed to step foot on mortal ground. He knew it would only lead to a mess that (inevitably) he would have to clean up. Too much of a hassle. There was plenty to do in Olympus anyway!The year is 429 BC, and one God is about to break all these rules for one shot at eternal love.** characters have been matched with who i think fits best, and in conjunction with the flow of the story. please know not every behavior of the gods will be reflected in the story.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Hades

**Author's Note:**

> this is formatted different then my other stories, apologies on that, but I'm starting with character intros first, so you know some background information, followed by the story. I'll update summary with which part the story actually starts on :)
> 
> also sorry for the booboo pic quality I'll fix it :)

King of the Underworld.

Youngest amongst his brothers, Steve has always felt the loneliness that comes with ruling the dead. Tony rules above the skies alongside his new wife, Bucky rules the open sea and has had countless entanglements. But him? He has to deal with dead people everyday and only talks to Sam and Scott most of the time. As much as he likes those guys, Steve craves something more.

Steve has found himself in the situation where he no longer wishes to rule the dead any longer, though he knows he has no choice. He has longed for someone to be by his side, a Queen and someone to love unconditionally, for what feels like forever. With war springing up between Sparta and Athens, he feels more and more miserable everyday.

In 429 BC, the Battle of Rhium was taking place in the Gulf of Patras when Steve was visiting his brother, Bucky, god of the sea. The gods watched on as the Peloponessian fleet quickly began to lose their upper hand against the Athenians, when Steve caught the eye of one warrior. They captained their own ship, which didn’t bear the same red flag as the other Peloponnesian ships, and worked their way through one Athenian ship after another. Fascinated, Steve watched as an Athens ship rammed up against the rogue fighter, and the captain easily jumped into battle. Hoping over the platform of the bridge, he watched as this warrior effortlessly slayed any Athenian to come on board. A battle of their own had broken out, and even amongst the biggest of men, the captain held their own. It was because of this one ship, one crew, that the Peloponessians did not lose that night. And when Steve caught a glimpse at the woman underneath the Spartan helmet, he was captivated.


	2. Poseidon

God of the Sea.

Charming, laid back, and loyal. Bucky would do anything for his family, and that included helping Steve with this crazy plan. In all honesty he thought it was going to be the funniest thing when Tony eventually found out. But, that didn’t mean he didn’t help find a way to cloak Steve when he graces the mortal world. In fact he could be considered the mastermind. Bucky convinced Loki (the only God who was allowed to even travel between the mortal world) to not only cloak Steve, but act as a messenger between the two brothers. He was able to bribe Scott and Sam with a one month freedom pass upon Steve’s return if they kept the Underworld running smoothly. And Bucky would keep Zeus distracted and hope he didn’t notice the younger brother's absence.

The only thing Bucky had to worry about was keeping the twins off their scent.


	3. Zeus

King of the Gods.

Charming, brilliant, and cocky. Tony led a playboy lifestyle, eager to mingle with any woman he could. There were two things that made Tony change his ways, one was meeting his teenage son Peter (who became one of the first divine heroes), and the other was when Pepper finally agreed to marry him. She was strong, resilient, and after meeting her his way of life changed forever. So, there are only a few rules Tony asks from his fellow gods and goddesses.

One: don’t interfere with mortal business. He didn’t care that Sparta and Athens were at one another throats, he thought it was pretty entertaining in all honesty. This rule was mainly pointed towards the two sets of twins: let the humans figure their problems out.

Two: given his previous entanglements, no one was allowed to mingle with mortals. This new era of Olympus meant no more drama with the humans, and no more half human half god babies. This rule was mainly to keep his new wife happy, and keep everyone in check. No more torture due to jealousy, and no more sabotaging one another.

Three: absolutely under no circumstances was anyone allowed to step foot on mortal ground. He knew it would only lead to a mess that (inevitably) he would have to clean up. Too much of a hassle. There was plenty to do in Olympus anyway!

So how long before Tony finds out what his pesky, scheming brothers are up to?


	4. Hermes

Herald of the Gods.

Loki has been the only God allowed to travel to the mortal realm for the better part of two years. He carried boring news of the ongoing war to the two sets of twins, and carried even more boring messages in the form of rumours back to the humans. It was all quite dull. So when Bucky approached him with an absolutely mad plan, he didn’t hesitate to say yes.

Being a trickster, Loki knew the perfect way to hide Steve’s disappearance from the Underworld. Not only that, but he was granted permission from Bucky that he could drop in with Steve whenever he wanted. Not that he needed permission, but he so looked forward to tormenting the young God.

Loki just hoped that the ever persistent twins didn’t figure out what was afoot, or even more, figure out he gave the only cloaking method to Steve and not them like he had promised.

What can he say? He knew this would be  _ much  _ more entertaining.


End file.
